<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are gold (epilogue) by ladyofsnails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728150">you are gold (epilogue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails'>ladyofsnails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Celebrity/Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epilogue, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>epilogue addition to my zukka fic 'old burn new flame tour of 2020'! please read that before this, or this won't really make sense :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Celebrity/Modern AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are gold (epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh someone commented about an epilogue and I really didn't want to work on my essay so hear you go! it's short but I had fun writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The picture was plastered on every celebrity news site in a matter of hours. It was shaky and slightly blurred, taken over the heads of a sea of people with someone’s iPhone, dark except for a spotlight in the middle illuminating two young men, one with a bright red guitar and the other with a dark blue sweatshirt, his hands wrapped around the guitar man’s waist. They were kissing. </p><p>Zuko wanted to print it out the size of a full poster, tape it on the ceiling above his bed, and stare at it forever. It was a moment he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget—not that he would ever want to. He was standing on that stage in the dark, pouring his heart out into a song he wrote for a boy he thought hated him. The light was warm on his face and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would make it through this whole thing alive. Maybe, just maybe, he’d finish this song and the feelings would be gone, packaged up in neat little words and thrown away. And then he opened his eyes. </p><p>Sokka was there, on the stage, his damp hair falling out of his wolf tail, his dark blue sweatshirt still wet from the rain. And he was staring right at Zuko, and all of his hope for getting over this man was wiped from Zuko’s mind because there was no way that could ever happen. So he did the only thing he could think of, and he tried one more time. He met Sokka’s eyes, and he sang. And suddenly, Sokka was kissing him. He tasted like the rain. </p><p>And now here he was, staring at a picture of that moment on his phone, with he hugged close to his chest, grinning like a child. Really, the only word for it was giddy, a word Zuko had always despised. But he was giddy. Giddy with joy and comfort and <em>love</em>. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zukka!! Discord: 801, 462 members</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kyoto is sapphic</strong> has shared a picture!</p><p>[Image ID: A picture of Sokka and Zuko kissing on stage. End ID.]</p><p><strong>kyoto is sapphic</strong>: HOLY FUCK OH MY AGNI IM FREAKING OUT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>Turtleducks</strong>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>lukewarmsoup</strong>: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT!!!!!!!! </p><p><strong>ZUKO simp</strong>: ASDFKJGGKFLS YEEEES!! Context???</p><p><strong>kyoto is sapphic</strong>: IT WAS AT ZUKOS SHOW IN BASINGE SE </p><p><strong>kyoto is sapphic</strong>: SOKJA JUS T RAN UP ON STGE AND KISSED HIM ASKLKJH</p><p><strong>lukewarmsoup</strong>: WE DID IT BOYS</p><p><strong>jasmine tea</strong>: good for them 😌</p><p><strong>sing song</strong>: good for them is right it took em long enough </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sokka could probably stare at Zuko’s face forever. His golden eye was the summer sun and colorful fall leaves and his smile was the most beautiful thing Sokka had ever seen. It started small, then slowly spread across his face and up to his eyes, showing his teeth and eventually breaking out into a laugh. It was like watching a fire lily bloom. </p><p>Oh, for fuck’s sake, this man has him being poetic. </p><p>Sokka’s favorite thing to do was force Zuko to sing him to sleep. His soft rasp was a warm, soothing blanket under evening starlight. Especially when he sung the song he sang that day in Ba Sing Se. Sometimes Sokka still couldn’t believe it. Someone loved him enough to write him a song. It was the best song in the whole world, as far as Sokka was concerned. </p><p>So Zuko would sing it with as he lay beside Sokka with his arms around him, and would Sokka run his hands through his black hair and kiss him on the forehead and somehow this all felt like the most normal thing in the world. Like he was supposed to do it. Sometimes Sokka would sing along, already half asleep. </p><p>He had no right to be grossed out by Aang and Katara anymore, he was probably ten times worse. How could he not be? He had the greatest man in the world by his side. Zuko said that Sokka was gold. Well, Zuko was gold and silver and diamonds and rubies and all the earth’s other riches. He was warm fire and the sweet smell of flowers and the reflection of the sun on a turtleduck pond at sunset and the sun itself, and Sokka couldn’t say I love you enough to make up for the one time he didn’t say it back. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>